Adventures In Babysitting
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Let Me In: 13 - When Hotch and JJ find themselves both needing a babysitter, they end up with only one option: Spencer Reid. But can Reid handle Jack and Henry, or will he be a casualty of the hazards of babysitting? SLASH!


Adventures In Babysitting

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any money off of writing this.

SLASH WARNING Hotch/Reid

* * *

Friday Afternoon, BAU Office

* * *

Hotch looked up at the knock on his office door.

"Come in." He called.

"You wanted to see me?"

"JJ, yeah." Hotch said, looking up. "Listen… I am… I am SO sorry…" Hotch said, looking a bit guilty and anxious.

"What?"

"… JJ… something came up tonight."

"… You can't watch Henry?"

"No… I can't. I'm about to see if maybe Garcia could watch Jack…"

"… Oh. She can't…" JJ said, slowly. "She and Kevin have a date tonight…"

"… Damn." Hotch cursed, and he and JJ walked out of his office. They stood there staring out into the Bull Pen.

"And Emily is home sick…" JJ pointed out. They stared at the three men sitting around talking over a few case files.

"… Dave?"

"… With small children?" JJ asked, holding back a laugh.

"… I think he would hit the liquor within an hour…" Hotch sighed. "Morgan?"

"… Not unless you want Jack to learn things he shouldn't know at his age…" JJ snorted. "And I don't want Henry to get an upset stomach because Morgan fed him pizza." The pair both sighed. "… I guess we only have one choice…"

"… JJ… I don't want you and Will to cancel your anniversary date…" Hotch groaned.

"… Hotch… why not have Spence watch them?"

"… You're kidding, right?" Hotch blurted, looking down at the little blonde standing beside him. "Reid?"

"Sure. He's your boyfriend, he should get to spend time with Jack."

"What about the Reid Effect?" Hotch asked, looking amused.

"It's YOUR son and his Godson. I'm sure he can handle it." JJ said, grinning. "Hey! Spence!"

"Yeah?" Reid called back, looking up. Morgan and Rossi looked up, too.

"I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"WE." Hotch corrected.

"Right." JJ agreed, nodding. "We." The pair walked over. Reid looked up at his friend and his lover.

"… JJ and Will's anniversary is tonight." Hotch said. "They're going out. And I'm having dinner with Hayley and her family."

"… Why?" Reid asked, frowning slightly.

"Just have some things to go over. Financially. Mostly for Jack's future. His education and what not."

"Okay… What does that have to do with me?"

"Reid… Will you watch Jack and Henry?" Hotch asked. The three men all froze and their eyes widened, and then they all spoke up at once.

"Me?"

"Reid?"

"Pretty Boy?"

JJ's eyes sparkled as she tried not to laugh at the reactions the question had received. Hotch kept his poker face, as usual.

"Please?" He asked, not breaking eye contact with his horrified young subordinate.

"I… Me? Babysit?" Reid squeaked.

"… Your Godson, Spence." JJ said, grinning.

"And your supervisor's son." Morgan added, grinning and clapping Reid on the back. "So no pressure, kid." Reid looked slightly panicked as he stared back and forth between the two parents before him.

"… I… But… You…"

"… Thanks, Spence." JJ said, hugging him.

"Be at my place by seven thirty, Reid." Hotch said, turning and heading out of the Bull Pen. "JJ will be dropping Henry off at seven forty five!"

"See you tonight!" JJ called and hurried back to her own office, leaving Reid to panic at his desk with no sympathy from Rossi or Morgan.

Several hours later, Hotch looked up at a knock on his door. He finished buttoning up his shirt and began tying his tie on the way to the door. A moment later, he opened the door and smiled.

"Come in, Spencer." He said, pleasantly. "You didn't have to knock. I gave you a key for a reason." Reid mumbled something unintelligible and did as he was told, eyes darting around, nervously. "Haley will be here with Jack any minute." Hotch said, answering Reid's unasked question. Hotch cocked his head as the boy mutely set down his messenger bag and walked into the living room area. "Are you okay?" Reid gulped and nodded. "Reid… are you really THAT scared of babysitting?"

"… No!" Reid blurted. Hotch sighed and smiled, walking over and running his fingers through Reid's hair, pulling him close and kissing him gently.

"You'll be fine. As it is, I'm sure that you've already done some READING on the topic." Hotch said, then grinned when Reid turned red. "There, see? You'll be FINE." Both men looked up at a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Reid offered, turning and walking over to the door while Hotch went to finish getting dressed. Reid opened the door and stared. "Mrs. Hotchner. Hi." He said with a small smile.

"Dr. Reid." She greeted, smiling back. "Jack, say hello."

"Hi, Weed!" Jack chirped, waving up at Reid.

"Hi, Jack." Reid said with an awkward smile.

"Dr. Reid, baby." Hayley said.

"Oh, no, it's okay." Reid said, now looking amused. "Last time Hotch tried to get him to call me that, my name in the office was Dork Weed for a week." Hayley frowned, then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide the smile of amused astonishment.

"Are you serious?" She gasped.

"Deadly." Hotch said, walking into the room and grinning. "That was the highlight of my month. Hey, buddy!" The last two words were directed at Jack, who shouted "Daddy!" and ran over to the man, who knelt to catch him. He stood, hugging Jack and grinning at Reid and Hayley. The former was giving him a look, the latter smiling at how happy Jack looked. Hotch chuckled and kissed the top of his son's head, then shoved the boy into his subordinate's arms.

"Here you go. Jack, you're gonna have fun with Reid tonight."

"Okay!" Jack chirped, and looked at Reid. "I want a quarter." Reid blinked and Hotch chuckled. Hayley blinked and looked at him.

"Reid does magic tricks." Hotch muttered to Hayley.

"… Oh…" She said, now looking very amused. "Are you sure he'll be okay?" She asked, looking at how nervous Reid looked.

"The only thing he lacks is confidence in new situations." Hotch assured her. A moment later, there was a knock on the door. Hotch turned and opened it. "Come on in, JJ."

"Thanks, Hotch. Hey Spence."

"Hi, JJ." Reid said, putting Jack down on the sofa. "Hey, Will."

"Hey." Will greeted, setting down a bulky bag. "Here're his diapers… Formula's all ready'n th' bottles. Microwave f'thirty seconds'n shake." The man instructed. Reid hung off of his every word, nodding his understanding. "Here's his blanket…"

"You sure he'll be okay?" Hayley asked as Will slowly emptied the bag and explained everything in it to Reid. Hotch and JJ both grinned.

"He'll be fine." Hotch said.

"As long as he doesn't over think or try to psychoanalyze them…" JJ giggled. Hotch chuckled.

"He'll be fine." He said again, then looked at Hayley. "We should go. Reid! There's some spaghetti-O's in the pantry."

"Jack should be hungry in about an hour and a half." Hayley said.

"Henry should b'ready for's bottle'n two hours." Will told Reid. Reid nodded, nervously taking Henry from JJ. He stared down at his godson, who grinned up at him. Reid smiled slightly.

"Hey, Henry…" Reid cooed.

"He'll be fine." Hotch said again. "Reid, we should all be back by ten thirty."

"Oh. Um… okay." Reid said, nodding. "Bye…" And the two pairs left.

"Are you SURE he'll be okay?" Hayley and Will asked in unison. Hotch and JJ looked at each other and laughed.

Inside, Reid stared down at Henry in his arms, and Jack sitting on the sofa, both staring at him.

"Uhhhhh… Okay…"

"… I wan' watch TV." Jack announced.

"… Okay!" Reid agreed, enthusiastically. TV. That was easy. He could handle that! He set Henry down on a blanket Will had spread out on the floor with toys, and grabbed the remote control. He began looking for a show for children. He found a cartoon called 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and parked Jack in front of it while he kept a close eye on Henry, amusing the baby with his toys.

After about half an hour, Reid had relaxed. This was easy! He could do this! Henry was happy and jabbering away, and Jack was hypnotized by the television… and Reid had to admit it… this 'Avatar' cartoon… it was pretty cool!

Half an hour later though, Henry was starting to get fussy… Reid scooped him up, grabbed a bottle of formula that Will had put into the fridge and shoved it into the microwave. The problem was… Will had forgotten to tell Reid that the rubber nipple was NOT microwave safe…

"Oh shit!" Reid spat, jerking the bottle out and surveying the melted remains. He sighed and took out a fresh bottle, took off the lid and put it into the microwave. He waited thirty seconds, then took it out, put the lid back on and shook the bottle before taking a seat beside Jack and poking the rubber nipple into Henry's mouth. The fussing boy instantly grew quiet.

"Piece of cake…" Reid snorted to himself, smiling slightly. Not thirty seconds later, Jack turned and eyed the bottle, then looked at Reid.

"… I'm hungry." He announced. Reid blinked and looked at him.

"… Okay." He said. "Let me finish feeding Jack—I mean Henry—and I'll get you some Spaghetti-O's"

"… I don't WANT Pisketteyoes." Jack said, crinkling his face up in displeasure. Reid slowly mouthed the word that Jack had just created in his mispronunciation. He thought it over, then shrugged.

"It's what your dad told me to feed you." He said, as if that would pacify the boy.

"NO!" Jack shouted, and a moment later looked ready to throw a tantrum. Reid's eyes widened.

"Okay!" He gasped, leaping to his feet. "I'll see what else there is…" Reid mumbled, shuffling into the kitchen and raiding the pantry. Soup… canned beans and other veggies… ew… SPAM? What the hell? Peanut butter… A bag of marshmallows? Wheat Thins… Goldfish Crackers and Teddy Grahams… Reid snickered at the idea of Hotch eating goldfish and Teddy Grahams… Macaroni and cheese…

"Jack! How about Macaroni and—"

"YEAH!"

"… Okay." Reid mumbled, and grabbed the cup of Easy Mac. He grinned. Hotch couldn't do normal Mac 'n Cheese in the box, he had to do Easy Mac?

"It's a good thing I'm the one babysitting, huh Henry?" Reid said to his godson. "Morgan would NEVER let him live this down…" Henry just blinked, continuing to suckle on his bottle, never breaking his gaze on Reid's face. Reid soon learned that making Easy Mac could be difficult when you were also holding a baby who was getting heavier every minute. Finally, he groaned and set Henry down on the floor on his blanket and winced when the baby whined.

He hurried into the kitchen and finished making the Easy Mac and brought the bowl out to Jack. Jack dug in and Reid made him a cup of apple juice. And Jack promptly spilled it. Everywhere. And so Reid made him a new on, this time in a Sippy Cup, and proceeded to clean up the mess. Then, once Jack was finished eating, Reid hurried him into the bathroom and began running a bath. But he had to promise Jack dessert to get him to co-operate.

As soon as he had Jack in the tub, Henry started screaming. Reid hurried out to the living room. Henry had gotten into the left over macaroni and was covered in it. And had apparently bumped his head while trying to walk. Then an unpleasant smell reached Reid's nose. He groaned.

Reid rushed back into the bathroom and laid Henry down on the counter with wipes, powder, fresh diaper and clean pajamas. Then, Reid took a deep breath, staring at the baby. He had never done this before… But whatever. There was a first time for everything. Taking a deep breath, Reid tackled the diaper.

"Ewwwww!" Jack whined loudly from the tub.

"You and me both, kid…" Reid grumbled, making a face. Henry gurgled and wiggled. Reid sighed and rolled up the diaper, shoving it into the trash can and taking the baby wipes to the baby's bottom.

Making a face, Reid cleaned up the mess that was on his godson's backside, all the while terrified that he might actually TOUCH it. He shuddered at the idea. But he managed to get the boy cleaned up. But then again, he was still covered in macaroni. Reid blinked, then shrugged and turned, plunking Henry into the tub with Jack. And Jack promptly screamed that he did NOT want to share his bath!

Reid and Jack got into a rather juvenile argument over the bathtub and who was allowed to use it when. Reid took the time while they argued to bathe Henry. When he was finished, he decided to "give in" and let Jack have the bath to himself. And so while Jack enjoyed the privacy of his bath, Reid wrestled Henry into a clean diaper and pajamas. Then he gently bounced the baby in his arms and oversaw Jack's bath, since the little boy insisted that he could bathe himself. Reid couldn't help but think 'independent and has to be in control. Like his father…' And then slowly, he smiled.

This was Hotch's son. HIS Aaron's son. His child. His flesh and blood. Reid cocked his head. In some way, did this make him Jack's unofficial Step Father? And then it was like he was seeing Jack for the first time. He smiled at the idea. He glanced down at Henry, then at Jack again, and then his mind flashed back to when JJ was pregnant. Emily had looked at him and asked him if he had ever planned to have his own 'little baby geniuses' some day. He had been very weirded out at the idea to be honest. But here he was with his Godson… and Step Son.

Slowly, he smiled and walked into the living room, laying Henry down on his blanket and giving him his large mint green frog plushy that he seemed to love. Henry grinned and promptly did a face plant onto the toy, cuddling it. Chuckling, Reid hurried back into the bathroom and leaned over to shut off the water.

But a moment later, he stood there soaking wet with Jack laughing hysterically. The Unit Chief's son had pulled up the tab on the faucet of the tub, turning the shower on with Reid under it. Reid sighed, pushing his sopping wet hair out of his face.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Jack. Very funny." He snorted, looking very put out. He sighed and managed to get Jack out of the tub and dried off, then took the boy by the hand and led him to the bedroom where Hotch had a drawer in his dresser set aside for Jack. Reid pulled the drawer open.

"Okay. Show me how you get ready for bed, Jack." Reid said. He smirked, proud of himself for getting Jack to co-operate. Jack put on his Pull Ups and his pajamas, and Reid changed into a dry shirt from the section of the closet that Hotch had set aside for him. Then he took Jack by the hand and led the boy out to the living room again.

"Henry! No!" He gasped, and ran across the room, snatching Henry up from where the baby had been about to pull a heavy book down on his head from the book shelf. Reid parked Jack on the sofa in front of the TV again, and then set Henry on his hip and went to make himself something for dinner. He ended up making himself Spaghetti-O's. He walked into the living room and set his bowl down on the coffee table.

"I want Pisketteyoes!" Jack gasped, eyes wide. Reid blinked.

"… What? But... You just had Macaroni!" He whined.

"I'm still hungry!" Jack announced. "I want Pisketteyoes!" Reid blinked, then sighed and handed his spoon to Jack.

"Just… don't make a mess…" Reid mumbled, sitting back into the sofa with Henry on his lap. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes lightly. He didn't know how long he sat like that… Henry was playing with his fingers, and he started to doze off. So he really didn't notice that the hands on his were suddenly bigger. Then, something was cold on his wrists. A moment later, his eyes snapped open to the sound of a familiar metallic click.

"JACK!" He yelped, staring down at the handcuffs on his wrists. Jack burst into giggles and ran, the key clutched in his fist. Reid sat up and struggled to shift Henry out of his lap so he could go after Jack… AND the key.

"AARON JACKSON HOTCHNER!" He howled, dashing down the hall. Jack stood in the middle of his father's room, grinning.

"Hi Weed!"

"Where's the key?"

"… I dunno." Jack shrugged.

"Jack… Where is the key?"

"I dunno!" Jack gasped, his eyes wide and delighted.

"Why did you do this?" Reid cried, holding up his cuffed wrists.

"I catched the UnSub!" Jack announced proudly. Reid let his hands fall and he just stared at the little boy, astonished.

"I'm the UnSub?" He asked, weakly. Jack nodded, smiling. Reid let his head drop with a groan this time.

"Jack… You need to take these off of me."

"NO!" Jack announced, and walked out of the room. Reid almost whined. He went back out to the living room and caught Henry before he toppled off of the sofa and took him back to the bedroom. Then he sat Henry down on the floor and proceeded to tear the room apart, looking for the key. He searched for almost thirty minutes. He was sweaty and tired, but dammit, he could NOT have Hotch come back to find that his Special Agent had been outsmarted by his four and a half year old son.

"Weed…" Jack whined, coming into the room. "I wanna play…"

"And I want the key!" Reid cried, catching Henry before he stuck his hand in the toilet. Henry giggled as Reid carried him back into the bedroom and set him down on Hotch's bed. He looked around. A moment later, Jack crawled out from under the bed and held up the key.

"Thank God." Reid gasped, reaching for it. Jack darted away.

"I want S'Mores!"

"… What?" Reid whimpered.

"I want S'Mores! Like daddy makes!"

"… S'Mores… crap… okay… graham crackers, chocolate, marshmallows. But… you roast them over a fire! We don't have a fire!" Reid cried.

"Microwave!" Jack announced. Reid blinked. Jack could say 'microwave' but not 'Reid'? Good grief…

"… S'Mores in the microwave?" He asked, weakly. Jack nodded. Reid sighed. "Okay, okay. I promise. Now PLEASE. Give me the key?" Jack grinned and handed it over. Reid freed himself from the handcuffs and hid them away on a high shelf in Hotch's closet, then scooped up Henry and carried him to the kitchen. He was beginning to understand why baby pouches were so popular…

"Okay, Jack, hang on." He said, eying the kid bouncing around the kitchen. He got out the graham crackers and marshmallows and hunted down the chocolate. He made four S'Mores and put them on a plate, then stuck them in the microwave. He thought a moment, then set the timer for thirty seconds. Then he turned and smiled at Henry, bouncing the boy on his hip. His smile widened to a grin when Henry began to laugh and wave his arms. Reid turned around.

"OH SHIT!" He gasped. The marshmallows in the microwave had inflated exponentially. The entire box was full of the white goo. He quickly jerked open the door and the marshmallows immediately began to deflate, falling into a gooey mess all over the microwave and spilling out onto the counter.

"COOL!" Jack exclaimed.

"No!" Reid cried. "NOT cool! Go play while I clean this up and make your S'Mores…" Jack skipped off. It took Reid nearly twenty minutes, but he finally walked out into the living with Henry perched on his hip and with a plate of S'Mores in his other hand. "Jack?" He called. A moment later, Jack ran into the room. Reid stared. "What were you doing?" He gasped, staring at the white stuff all over the boy's face.

"Shaving!" Jack announced. Reid groaned and set Henry down on his blanket again and took Jack to the kitchen, washing the shaving cream off of his hands and face. Then Jack ran to get his S'Mores and Reid went to the bathroom. And nearly burst into tears. It was COVERED in shaving cream. He spent the next fifteen minutes cleaning the bathroom. And when he went out to the living room he was pleased to see Henry asleep, but Jack was a MESS! He was COVERED in melted chocolate and marshmallow and graham cracker crumbs. Again, he wanted to cry. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this after all…

He gathered Jack up and got him into the bathtub. Jack was not as co-operative this time. Reid fought with him to get him undressed, cleaned up and had to wrestle the boy into his pajamas after chasing him around the apartment buck naked a couple of times. But he finally managed it, just in time for Henry to start crying again. He spent the next few minutes changing the boy's diaper and preparing another bottle of formula and another Sippy cup for Jack.

Finally, Reid was able to change into dry clothes once more, then collapse onto the sofa. He was exhausted. He lay down and Jack smiled at him. Reid smiled back.

"Are you sleepy, Weed?" He asked.

"No." Reid lied. Jack eyed him, and went back to watching TV. But a few minutes later, he looked back at Reid again, then scuttled off to the kitchen. Reid groaned to himself when he heard Jack rummaging around. But a moment later Jack returned, walking with slow deliberate steps, carrying another Sippy cup. He smiled and handed it to Reid.

"Here!" He announced with a smile. Reid blinked. "Milk!"

"Oh. Um… Thank you, Jack." Reid said, awkwardly taking the cup. Jack waited. Reid blinked. Jack blinked.

"You hafta drink it." Jack said.

"Oh. Right." Reid said, and drank the milk from the Sippy cup. Jack smiled and plopped himself back down again. Reid located Henry in a basket of Hotch's clean laundry, so he allowed himself to lay his head down and close his eyes, just for a few minutes…

He never even noticed when Jack grabbed the throw blanket off of the back of the couch and carefully covered him up with it…

An hour and a half later, Hotch pulled his car over to the curb and got out. He walked around and opened the door for Hayley.

"Aaron…" She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hayley." Hotch chuckled. "It's alright." Her parents had been falsely pleasant over dinner, while tossing in a few waspish comments aimed at Hotch. "If serial killers and psychos have difficulty getting under my skin, your parents don't have a chance." Hayley gave Hotch a look. He just shrugged and led her towards the front door to his building.

"Perfect timing, Hotch." JJ said, smiling. Hotch grinned as he and Hayley walked up to JJ and Will.

"You think they were okay?" Hayley asked as they all headed for Hotch's door.

"Spence didn't call us in tears, so sure." JJ said, eyes sparkling in silent laughter. They reached the door and Hotch unlocked it. He opened the door and they all stepped in, and stared.

Jack was sitting on the floor watching cartoons. Henry was in fresh pajamas, quietly sitting in a basket of clean laundry, playing with a pair of Hotch's socks. The little boy looked up and grinned, toppling out of the basket and getting to his feet, awkwardly tottering towards his mother and father.

"… Jack… what happened to Dr. Reid?" Hayley asked, staring at the young FBI Agent. Reid was sprawled out on the sofa, looking completely exhausted and disheveled and sporting a black eye. He was in different clothes, and his sweater vest was on the floor in the corner; it was all wet and covered in formula and macaroni and cheese. He was fast asleep, tucked under a blanket. Jack looked over at Reid, then up at his mother. He smiled.

"I wore him out 'bout sixteen o'clock." The boy announced. "So I gave him some milk and tucked him in." Eyes sparkling in silent laughter, Hotch raised a hand and covered his mouth. JJ and Will both grinned and chuckled. Hayley frowned.

"… Jack? How did he get that bruise?" She asked, eying the bruise forming over Reid's left eye.

"… I'm sorry…" The little boy mumbled, now looking guilty.

"How did it happen?" Hayley asked him again.

"… I hit him. I didn't mean to! He made me take TWO baths! I didn't want to!"

"It's okay, buddy." Hotch said, trying not to laugh. "He's had worse." Jack nodded, yawning.

"I think it's past your bed time…" Hayley said with a smile, picking up her son.

JJ smiled, kissing Henry's cheek. "Mama!" Henry cheered.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Spencer?"

"Weed!" Henry announced. JJ's jaw dropped. The others chuckled.

"Morgan will LOVE that." Hotch snorted.

"As long as Henry doesn't call him Dork Weed like Jack did." JJ said, grinning. Will grinned as well as he gathered Henry's things into his bag.

"Hm… guess I forgot t'tell 'im not t'put this in th' microwave…" He mused, holding up the bottle with the melted rubber nipple on it. Hotch grinned at that, and JJ and Hayley laughed.

"Looks like Jack gave Reid some trouble…" Hotch said, looking around the kitchen now. "Macaroni… spaghetti-o's… this towel is soaked in Apple Juice… And… Jack? Did you get into Daddy's shaving cream?"

Jack grinned and nodded. "And I caught the UnSub." He announced. Hotch turned to face his son completely this time, and Hayley frowned

"You caught the UnSub?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. He was sleepin'." Jack affirmed, nodding.

"… How did you catch him?"

"With your handcuffs." Jack announced proudly. All the adult's eyebrows shot up.

"Jack. Who was the UnSub?" Hotch asked, trying not to smile. He was pretty sure that he knew the answer.

"Weed." Jack said, confirming his father's suspicions.

"You handcuffed Dr. Reid?" Hayley blurted, eyed wide.

"I hided the key." Jack added with another nod.

"Did he find the key?" Hotch asked, trying to ignore the muffled laughter from JJ and Will.

"Nope!"

"So how did he get them off?" Hotch asked.

"I gave him the key and—and he made me S'Mores!"

"Oh no…" Hayley groaned, trying not to laugh at her husband's Agent.

"But he had to make them two times." Jack continued.

"Did he? Why?" Hotch asked, grinning.

"He blowed them up." Jack said, throwing his arms out to the side for emphasis.

JJ lost it this time, and burst out laughing. "Oh my God! Poor Spence! No wonder he looks so tired!" Hotch and Will chuckled and Hayley shook her head.

"Well, Jack… I think you've tortured Dr. Reid long enough…" Hayley said. "Time to go home for bed. If the sugar hasn't ruined all chances of you going to sleep…" Hotch smiled and followed the other three parents to the door.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna make sure that my Agent isn't going to suffer PTSD after tonight…" He said, and JJ giggled.

"Thanks Hotch." She said.

"See you Monday, JJ." Hotch said, and shook Will's hand, with the man promising that he would make sure that Jack and Hayley got to the car safely. Then taking Henry in his arms, he accompanied Hayley out. JJ smiled at Hotch, and glanced past him at Reid, still sleeping on the sofa.

"Be nice to him, Hotch." She said, grinning. "Sounds like he had a rough night."

"Oh, he won't know the meaning of 'rough night' until I'm done with him." Hotch snorted, giving a sinister chuckle. JJ echoed this with one of her own.

"Night, Hotch."

"Night, JJ." And the man closed the door, then turned and surveyed his sleeping lover. He sighed and shook his head, then walked across the room and knelt by the sofa. He let out a soft snort of amusement at how tired Reid looked. He reached out and gently smoothed his hair out of his face. Reid frowned slightly and turned his head into Hotch's hand, groaning.

"Rough night?" Hotch asked, and Reid forced his eyes open. He blinked.

"Hotch. Hi." He looked around.

"They're gone." Hotch chuckled. "I hear you had a rough night."

"You did?"

"Jack told us all about the two baths and the handcuffs and the S'Mores…" He said. Reid buried his face into the pillow on the couch and groaned, loudly.

"I am NOT cut out for babysitting!" He cried, his voice muffled by the pillow. Hotch smiled and shook his head.

"Poor baby…" He chuckled.

"… Screw you." Reid muttered. Hotch snickered and slid his hands under Reid's body, lifting him into his arms. Reid curled his arms around Hotch's neck and stared at him, pouting slightly.

"Oh, stop." Hotch said, smiling. "It didn't kill you. Now come on. Let's take a shower."

"You're gonna pay me, right?"

"What?" Hotch asked.

"For taking care of your psycho child."

"What?" Hotch laughed. Reid glared, then delved into Hotch's pocket and emerged with his wallet. "Hey!" The man cried as Reid dug through his wallet and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill. Reid shoved this into his own pocket and tossed Hotch's wallet aside then fixed a glare on the man, daring him to try and take the money back. The pair matched glares for a long time.

"Good grief…" Hotch snorted, and dropped Reid onto the floor.

"OW!" Reid yelped. "Ass!" Hotch ignored him, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Reid shuffled in a moment later, rubbing his behind and glaring at Hotch's back. Hotch was fighting back a grin as he felt the burn of his agent's eyes.

"So…" Hotch said as he heated up the water for his shower. "Not cut out for babysitting, huh?"

"… Shut up." Reid snorted. But then, Hotch felt long arms curl around his waist… There was a thin chest pressed against his back, and a warm cheek rested on his shoulder. "… Okay… so I have a new respect for you." Reid murmured. Hotch smiled, laying his hands on the thin arms wrapped around his middle. He turned his head and glanced at Reid's chestnut brown head.

"Oh?"

Reid lifted his head and Hotch turned, facing him. Reid smiled and lifted a hand, running his fingers over the Unit Chief's face, then through his hair.

"It takes a special person to care for children. I guess I'm just… not one of those people… You are. You have a nurturing side that the rest of us don't get to see much." Hotch coked his head at Reid's words. Reid smiled. "You're a good father, Aaron. I wish my dad had been half the father you are to Jack." Hotch frowned slightly, now looking sad and guilty.

"… I'm not—"

"When you're with him, you are 100% his Dad." Reid interrupted. "And one day, when he's grown, he will look back and respect you for that." Hotch sighed and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Spencer. That means a lot to me." Hotch said, and held Reid close. "I've always tried to balance everything. Focus completely on the job when I'm on the job… focus completely on my family when I was… am… with them. Because in that moment, that's what's important." He sighed. "And right now, what's important is you." Reid blinked and he felt his face heat up.

"Aaron…" He murmured, now looking modestly embarrassed.

"You… are my heart… and soul… And I love you." Hotch said softly, kissing Reid between every couple of words. Reid smiled and kissed Hotch back as the man's hands ran over his subordinate's body, relieving him of his clothes. Then he quickly stripped himself and stepped into the hot shower, drawing Reid in after him. Their bodies were instantly meshed together, limbs entwined. Their lips were pressed together and their tongues were engaged in a passionate dance as Reid gave a brief, playful fight for dominance. But eventually Hotch won, his tongue chasing Reid's back into the boy's mouth where it sought refuge.

Reid groaned, tilting his head up as Hotch loomed over him, a domineering presence that made his blood quicken in his veins. A moment later, Reid drew back. He stared up at Hotch.

"I had a VERY rough night." He grumbled, looking quiet… annoyed. "Your son is a TERROR."

"I think you've been compensated for your troubles… little thief." Hotch snorted, speaking of the nice portrait of Ben Franklin that Reid had blatantly stolen from his wallet.

"But I am still stressed and tense. And I think since YOUR son caused it, YOU need to alleviate it." Reid said, sternly. Hotch blinked a couple of times, then slowly smirked, eyes glinting.

"… Fair enough…" He ground out, then shoved him against the wall, kissing him harshly. Reid whimpered, not minding the rough treatment at all… Then Hotch pulled back and spun Reid around pressing him against the wall with a hand to the back of his neck.

"Spread your legs." Hotch commanded in a gravelly tone. Reid shivered and his eyelids fluttered briefly before he obeyed.

* * *

Part of this scene has been removed due to explicit content not permitted on this site.

* * *

He stood there breathless for a few moments, his knees trembling, but he stood strong and supported the weight of his younger lover. He knew perfectly well that Reid became a boneless mass post orgasm, so he allowed the youth to rest his full weight on his trembling frame. But eventually Reid twitched and Hotch gently set the boy on his feet. He cuddled Reid close and gave him a quick wash before doing himself. Then he shut off the shower and reached out, snatching a towel off of the towel rack.

He dried himself off rather quickly, then wrapped the cloth around his waist before grabbing another towel and turning, holding it out. Reid blinked glazed eyes and stepped towards the man, who wrapped the warm towel around him. Hotch nuzzled Reid's cheek and pressed gentle kisses over his face as he ran the towel over the boy's body.

"Come on, baby…" Hotch said, guiding Reid out of the bathroom, shutting off the light. He pulled down the blankets on his bed and Reid sat down on the edge, ruffling his hair with the towel, drying it out a bit. He felt the bed shift as Hotch knelt behind him, and strong arms wrapped around him.

"If I ever need you to watch Jack again…" Hotch murmured into Reid's ear. "I'll be sure to put the handcuffs away where he can't reach them." Reid blinked, then groaned.

"Your kid is a pain, Hotch." Reid bitched and Hotch chuckled, pulling Reid back into the middle of the bed and flicking off the lights, pulling the covers up over them. Then he drew Reid into his arms and smiled as the boy took up his favorite sleeping position, resting his head on Hotch's chest right over his heart, draping his arm over his waist, and throwing one leg over Hotch's legs. The man sighed and relaxed, running one hand up and down Reid's spine and laid the other across his own stomach, flush against Reid's arm, cupping the boy's elbow in his palm.

"Love you, Dork Weed."

"… You're a pain too, Hotch."

"Awww…" Hotch chuckled.

"Like father, like son, I guess."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Next time, I'm putting you in handcuffs myself and holding the key ransom for something a bit more adult than S'Mores…"

"… I hate you."

"Goodnight Spencer." Hotch chuckled. Reid sighed and cuddled closer, soothed by the hand gently rubbing his back, and the soft thrumming of Hotch's heartbeat.

"… Night…" He sighed. And as always, Hotch lay in the darkness, listening to his lover's breathing even out. And only once he knew the boy was sleeping peacefully, did he allow sleep to overcome him…

~ Owari

* * *

don't forget to review!


End file.
